


【丞紬】雨水

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Relationships: 丞紬
Kudos: 13





	【丞紬】雨水

从剧院到最近的公园大约有半小时脚程，天气允许的情况下，高远会从天鹅绒路穿过市图书馆，顺着滨河路跑到公园，做些简单的肌肉放松训练，再原路返回。这样来回一趟大约花掉100分钟的时间，为了赶上宿舍的早餐，他得提早两个小时起床出门，通常那个时候，月冈是不会醒的。  
虽然月冈曾信誓旦旦地说要和高远一起锻炼，但前后坚持了不到半个月，便被陡降的气温绊住手脚，任高远怎么拉都不愿意离开被窝半步，还义正言辞地告诫高远冬天晨跑对肺的危害，让人留在宿舍做无氧。  
即便是天气回暖，月冈的理由也半点没少。下雨了，训练拉到腿了，做爱太过分了，种种花样，层出不穷。后来高远便不再叫他，任他睡，白天再想方设法给他补上，长时间下来虽然体型上不见多大变化，好歹体质增强不少。  
高远停在烘焙店门口，排队买新烤的吐司。  
他很少绕远来这边，但今早出门时月冈破天荒地醒了，睁眼第一句话就是“想吃吐司”，说完又软绵绵地缩回被子里，只露小半张脸，怎么问也不吱声了。  
高远拎着袋子，回到宿舍时看见厨房里忙碌的立花，想起来今天是泉的早餐日，看样子，多半逃不过咖喱。他敲了敲冰箱门。  
“丞君，早上好，晨跑结束了吗？”  
“对，”高远点点头，“……早餐不用做紬的，他之前说想吃吐司，今天正好碰到就帮他买了点。很抱歉。”  
立花正忙着调味，说：“没关系啊，那丞呢？”  
“我……我也不用了。”  
“排练不能迟到噢。”  
“嗯。”  
高远如临大赦，小跑着上楼。  
  
打开门，月冈果然还没起，床上隆着一个小山包。宿舍统一装的百叶窗，遮光性不算太好，月冈不习惯戴眼罩，因此天亮后基本都将脸埋进被子里，高远一度担心他呼吸受阻，有时候强迫地将他挖出来，有时候把手掌覆上他的眼睛。  
高远冲完澡，头发还湿润着，因此只是套上浴袍，顾不上擦干水，就急着要把月冈叫起来。  
“再睡一会儿。”月冈蜷起来，背朝着高远。  
高远拉被子把他露出的一截腰遮住，手指碰到皮肤，心猿意马地伸进去在侧腰摸了摸。  
“快凉了。”  
“就一会儿。”  
高远把手收回来，拨了拨纸袋，然后不说话了。  
过了会儿，月冈转过来，眯着眼去摸他的手，说：“怎么了啊？为什么不说话？”  
他顺着高远的腕骨滑倒对方手心，再使了点劲，指节嵌进对方指缝，十指相扣，但人依旧缩在被子里，蜷着，不肯起来。  
“再等等。”月冈紧了紧手指。  
高远垂眼看两人交扣的手，感受到月冈手上时松时紧的力度，他收拢五指，月冈的手轻轻抖了一下，随后退开些许，拇指指腹在他虎口来回摩挲。  
高远偏头看向床上，隆起的被褥起伏着，他动动指节，回应了月冈的抚摸，随后，将手伸进被子里，探到月冈腿间。  
他正要往裤子里摸，手却被月冈抓住了。  
“不要吗？”  
“……有点难为情。”  
高远拉开被子一角，贴着月冈躺下，压着对方的肩膀，在侧颈吮出印记，然后顺着颈线吻到耳垂和脸颊，月冈挡着嘴偏头躲他。  
“没刷牙。”  
高远在月冈掌心咬了一口，亲他的下巴和喉结。两人厮磨着，下身蹭在一起，月冈的上衣只剩一颗纽扣还系着，露出大片赤裸的胸膛和腰腹，高远总是摸不够一样，吻过也舔过，下巴上有些新冒的胡茬，便故意往月冈敏感的地方蹭，磨得月冈一直躲，躲不掉便半推半拒地拦他，不时也喘两声。  
睡裤已经垮掉一边，短暂的假期让月冈积了点肉，因此胯骨不像平时那样硌人，肚子也软腻腻的。  
高远其实已经有些不耐，舔着月冈的耳廓：“要不要？”  
月冈睡意绵绵，又被亲得意乱情迷，手搭上高远的背，小声地说：“前面。”  
高远便把手伸下去，握住月冈腿间勃起的器官撸了两下。月冈早上会更敏感些，抓起枕头挡住脸，发出动物幼崽一样细微的声音。  
手中的性器越来越硬，顶端也渗了点液体，高远觉得他快到了，停下手上动作，伏在月冈身上说：“我怎么办？”  
月冈被弄得不上不下，皱着眉顶了顶胯，不见有回应，这才睁开一只眼看在自己身上耍赖的男人。月冈有点生气，将自己的裤子拽上来，说：“不知道。”  
高远闷笑了声，握着月冈的腰让人侧躺着，后背贴着自己胸膛，将月冈刚刚拽好的裤子连同底裤都扒了下去。他揉了揉月冈的屁股，手指往肛口探，月冈伸手去拦，却被高远捉住放到了自己胸口。月冈按了按乳头，心理上的羞耻感远多于身体上的快感，他反手去摸高远紧实的大腿，迷迷糊糊地催促道：“快点啊。”  
“那你夹紧。”高远将手上稀薄的湿抹在月冈并拢的腿缝，从后面插进去前后抽送。  
月冈捂着脸，腿交总让他觉得比真正做爱更难为情。情欲像一缸将满未满的水，摇曳着，他觉得不够，但又不想开口要求更多，只能绞紧腿，偷偷地往后撞。  
阴囊被顶撞的感觉让快感堆积得很快，月冈被抓住了手，压在枕头边，没法给自己纾解。他感受到小腹的沉坠感，忍不住叫出声：“丞，丞，帮我。”  
高远安抚地吻他后颈凸起的小块骨头，没遂他的愿，只是哄他说：“试一下，像上次那样。”  
“不一样，快点，求求你？”月冈都快急疯了，高远想让他靠后面的刺激射出来，可这回又没有真的做，他卡在不上不下的地方，越忍越痒，越忍越烧得慌。他努力地转过头啄吻高远的下巴和嘴唇，睡眼朦胧，脸上染着绯红，说话声音都打着颤：“丞，丞。”  
高远搂着月冈的腰让他趴跪在床上，压着他的腿，重新插进腿间的窄小缝隙。他试着顶了几下，一手绕到前面照顾月冈硬挺的性器，月冈一阵一阵地发软，根本跪不住。腿上刚卸了点力，屁股就挨了一记，他有些委屈地夹好腿，抱怨道：“别打啊，好丢脸。”  
高远听了，低下头在刚刚拍过的地方亲了一口。月冈脸更红了，正要拦他，高远却没停下，辗转吻到尾椎，顺着股缝往下，灼热的气息让月冈一下慌了神：“喂，不要！”  
高远不情不愿地停下，抱着他的腰宣泄一般地狠狠抽送，撞得月冈一直往床头耸动，最终闷哼着射在高远手里。高远箍着他发软的腿继续插，直到射出来才放任月冈躺下。他抽了几张纸将两人的下身擦干净，贴着月冈躺下，手指绕到后面在肛口试探。他闷闷不乐地，有些烦躁：“想做。”  
月冈感觉浑身乏力，困意卷土重来：“上午还要排练。”  
“知道。”  
月冈摸了摸他的头发。  
“有没有不舒服，腿。”高原碰了碰月冈大腿内侧，他担心有破皮。  
“好像没有，有点发热。”  
高远不放心，坐起来掀开被子：“我看看。”  
“干嘛啊！”月冈捂着下身蹬他，被捉住脚踝往两边分开。  
“就看看。”高远摁着月冈，埋头去看他的腿。  
月冈双腿大张，靠在枕头上，看着腿间的男人，好气又好笑：“你这样真的很坏。”  
他勾起脚点了点高远的胸肌，脚趾从锁骨碰到下颔，托着对方的下巴晃了晃，问：“什么时候变这么坏的？”  
高远吻了吻他的脚背，说：“不知道。”  
想了想又说：“邻居家的哥哥教的。”  
“哪个哥哥啊？”  
高远坐起来，捡起地上的浴袍披在肩上，俯身向月冈讨了一个深吻。  
“谁知道啊。”

end.


End file.
